A New Suitor
by follow the halo
Summary: Jafar decides to join the competition for Jasmine's hand in marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin, Disney does. Well, at least the Disney version.

"What are you doing here, Jafar?" Princess Jasmine glanced at the grand vizier from head to toe, giving him a haughty glare.

"Just here to enjoy the view." The way his eyes were glued to Jasmine, she highly doubted his statement. He smirked, indeed he was enjoying his view of Jasmine. Nothing she couldn't handle. The night was oddly peaceful, missing the noise that Jasmine would normally associate with Jafar.

"Where's Iago?"

"I left him in the royal hall with the sultan; he's probably being fed with crackers as we speak."

Jafar was being odd tonight, chatty and not as grating on her nerves. Or maybe Jasmine was just tired and wanted some company to forget the day's troubles. She sighed; she really didn't want to get married yet. But she had no choice in the matter, get married or else she wouldn't be able to inherit the throne.

"Something bothering you, Princess?"

Jasmine contemplated ignoring him but decided to tell him anyway. "I'm a little disappointed with my suitors. They all seem so… vapid. Ignorant. Uninteresting. I thought they were supposed to come and impress me so that I'd be swept off my feet."

Jafar gave a chuckle. "Ah, princess. Don't set your standards too high, it'll be good enough if your husband doesn't dump you for another woman and you'll just be another nameless face in his harem."

Jasmine faced him, her face glum. "You've managed to spoil my already rotten mood."

Jafar softened his demeanor, and approached her. "Princess, forgive my harsh words. You are the most beautiful flower of the desert; many men would kill to be with you. You're not the type to be forgotten easily," he said with a wistful look in his eyes.

Jasmine caught him looking at her, and she was drawn to him. Like staring into the dark eyes of a cobra, Jasmine found she unable to tear away her gaze. Dare she come closer? Trying to shake away her crazy thought, she abruptly turned her back on Jafar, desperate to forget the pure yearning in Jafar's eyes.

Jafar could not control himself. Whether it was lust or curiosity, he never knew what drove him to embrace her as she turned her back, putting his hands where no man had ever dared laid his hands before. Or risk getting executed.

But Jasmine was not resisting, her mouth was an 'O' as she felt the nerves in her body aflame with the contact of Jafar's arms wrapping her with his warm embrace.

"Jafar," Jasmine moaned breathily, willing his hands to go higher, to cup her warm mounds of flesh or to go lower, to slide his hands past the band of her pants to the parts that were getting wetter with desire.

Instead, he chose to breathe in deeply the scent of her hair and presented a chaste kiss on her head. Jasmine could feel her disappointment mounting as she felt Jafar's arms leaving her skin.

"I had no idea your suitors would leave you this disappointed." He took in a deep breath to compose himself. "Weren't there enough horny young men drunk at the sight of your womanly curves?" He glanced at her skimpy clothes.

Jasmine leaned against a cool marble pillar. "Hmm…they were taking things a little too fast. As exciting as groping each other and fooling around was, it wasn't a real courtship."

"So the 'groping and fooling around' like we just did, that was too fast for you?" Jasmine's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Jafar laughed, not an unkind laugh, but one that actually sounded quite pleasant to the ears, befitting one who had spent so many years in the presence of royalty. "Jasmine, no matter which loveless fool you end up marrying, I promise to give you a proper courtship."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I'm going to be your suitor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up, finally. Woot! Thanks to ****Disneyfanfic writer**** for reviewing.**

- 000 -

Jasmine wasn't sure what she'd signed up for. She wasn't too happy about her current suitors but Jafar? Sure he could be charming and suave, but they have quite an age gap. She was afraid that Jafar might find her childish and not at all suitable for a wife. She shivered, _when did she start caring about what Jafar thought of her? And he couldn't be serious in his courtship; it's just a bit of fun, that's all. _But Jasmine wasn't so sure about what her father might think of Jafar's decision, even though Jafar was his most trusted adviser.

But truly she shouldn't have worried.

She was called to her father's presence and informed of the happy news.

"Ah Jasmine, there you are. I have some important news to tell you. From today onwards, Jafar will be a new addition to your list of suitors!" the sultan grinned excitedly. "Now, we have to arrange your appointments to meet all the young men today. Usually this will be done by Jafar but it'll be much easier now since he's one of your suitors. You've already met him. One down, ten more to go!"

Jasmine grit her teeth. _Father's being overly enthusiastic again, as if he's the one being courted_. She turned around to hear someone's bark of laughter, and realized that she had accidentally spoken that thought out loud. Jafar's eyes gleamed and he winked at her, while her father blathered on. _Jafar? Winking at me?_ She found the situation so ridiculous that she had to excuse herself.

"Father, I'm going to get ready now."

"Yes, yes, you go ahead and make yourself look beautiful, dear."

She ran all the way to her room and dissolved in a fit of giggles.

_-000- _

**Okay…I was sniffing crack when I wrote this part.**

"So, Jafar, my secretary, who do I have to meet now?" Jasmine said.

Jafar flipped open his notebook. "Yes boss. 5 in the afternoon, meet the Prince of darkness, Ganondorf Dragmire in the dungeons."

"Ugh, him again. Always trying to get in the skirts of Princesses." She pulled a face.

"No offence, Jasmine, but you're wearing pants."

She let out a silent scream of extreme annoyance. What she wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off Jafar's face. Taking in a deep breath, she said, "No need to get cheeky with me."

…

"How'd it go?"

"Not bad, I explained to him I'M NOT THE SORT OF PRINCESS WHO LIKES GETTING KIDNAPPED!"

Jafar sighed. That Ganondorf.

**Back to the story.**

-000-

The princess was fuming. It was a long day and she had thought she was done with all the awkward, unpleasant courtships. All save one, it seems.

"Jafar, this had better be good," she warned darkly.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll like this." Jafar led a horse by the reigns and gestured to Jasmine. "We're going out on a date."

"M-hm?"

"In Agrabah, out of the palace at last."

She could hardly believe his words. "Aren't there going to be any guards following us?"

"No, it's just us, not even Iago is following us." Jasmine beamed.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!"

…

Jafar paid for a boy to send a bouquet of flowers to her while she sat the restaurant table. They had come just in time to see the sunset, which was why Jafar specially chose the table at the rooftop. The scorching heat of the day was quickly replaced by the cool of the approaching night. Jasmine was delighted to see the lights being lit in the houses around her, something she only saw as tiny bright dots from her palace balcony.

"Now this is what I call a date! Oh and thanks for the flowers," she sniffed them, "Lilies. My favourite." Finally, someone whose idea of a date does not involve suggestions of going to her private bedroom for some 'fun' or telling her how much wealth they accumulated. Not to mention those who expected _her _to pay for their expenses, just to show how grateful she was to have them notice her. Oh, the atrocity! Jasmine snorted.

"Jasmine? What are you thinking about?" Jafar asked.

"Oh, just about how pathetic the other suitors were."

"I thought you were thinking about the suitor sitting right in front of you." He managed to look hurt.

Jasmine pursed her lips, and took Jafar's hand on the table, his face showing his surprise.

"Remember the other night when we, uh…when you said you wanted to be my suitor?" Jasmine looked up at him through the veil of her eyelashes, caressing his palm with her thumb. Jafar felt a jolt down to his spine. "You saw how fast I was to respond to your advances. I…don't like that." Here she gave him another smoldering look. "I only want to be caressed and loved by one who is worthy."

"It's hormones, my dear. If you can't wait, why don't you pick the one you find worthy and marry him?" Jafar seemed to tempt her.

"Not so fast! I don't really know, do I really want you for a husband? Anyway, we've just had one date." _What she really wanted to say was, do you really want me for a wife?_

A tense silence followed before Jafar spoke. "What about the other dunderheads? You've met them plenty of times, are you still uncertain about them?"

"God, no! I'm certain I don't want to marry them. I'll tell father to cancel all further meetings." She finally let out a relieved giggle. "Now we can have more time for our dates."

"I feel honored that you want to go on more dates with me," Jafar said.

"Oh? Just make sure they're as good as this one."

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to make it a one shot but since there was a review, I was motivated to write this chapter. Hrmph, I should be the queen of (terrible) one-shots by the number of failed attempts to write awesome multi-chapter stories. Review and tell me if you liked this chapter, reviews means a lot to me.**


End file.
